I'd Definitely Buy A Ticket To See That
by NotMarge
Summary: They're in the Soul Stone. But it's all about the heart. And the stories.


I do not own Avengers or Spider-Man Anything.

But I do own tickets for Thursday night Endgame! Have I said? ;)

I'd Definitely Buy A Ticket To See That

* * *

Luis Angel Vasquez Zavala wandered aimlessly through weird world-not world.

It wasn't right, he did know that.

Fuzzy or something.

Like a smoothie machine when you leave the strawberries in it too long.

Off.

And the sky was, like, orange or something.

There were other people in the mist but he couldn't quite seem to get to them.

"Ouch! Hey, you stepped on my hat!"

Until he wandered across the path of a big, fluffy . . .

_Oh, damn, man, you almost gave me a heart attack, man-_

. . . guy sitting on what Luis thought vaguely resembled a log or something . . .

"Sorry, man. Whatchu leave it on the ground for anyway?"

The hefty guy . . .

_Oh man, he looks just like a kid, man-_

. . . looked dark and kinda Samoan like those . . .

_Usos!_

. . . wrestling brothers or something.

Except the wrestling brothers never looked like they had been crying or anything.

"Hey, man. You okay?"

The kid nodded, brushing off his hat with special reverence . . .

_You actually wear that thing, man_?

. . . like it was the only hat in the world and . . .

_Like you're an explorer . . ._

. . . he couldn't bear to let it get messed up.

_. . . or the Crocodile Hunter or something, homie? Man, I miss that du_-

Even though he had left it on the ground like a chump or something.

"Yeah. I just . . . I just can't find my friends."

And Luis knelt down.

"Ah, it's okay. I'm lost too. I think we're in, like, a parallel universe or something, brah."

The kid sniffed and Luis realized he might be the only person he had been able to make contact with.

"I'm Luis, man."

And decided to stay awhile.

"Ned."

* * *

"Oh my god, dude, oh my god! So like then, my man Scottie, like, clear _breaches_ up out of the bay, like, Free Willy, or something, and is all like, 'oh, no, you better not be makin' off with my stuff, bro'-"

The boy's eyes were as round as street tacos.

"Really?! No way!"

"Yeah, man! And then me and my homie Dave, man, we power up, like, Fast and Furious, like, we got your back, bro-"

* * *

". . . navigating him all around the city trying to catch up with Liz's dad, right, and Peter, he can't drive really well 'cause he's always taking the train-"

The kid had stopped crying now and his face was like, really happy and animated.

". . . hack into the phone system so I could track his cell-"

Which Luis did not blame him for at _all_.

It was pretty cool.

"No way, brah, and then what happened?!"

* * *

"So, man, seriously, I got to be the guy in the _chair_!"

The kid was sitting up straighter now, arms crossed proudly across his massive chest.

Self-satisfied smile on his big face.

Almost like he had stolen _three_ smoothie machines or something.

"No way, man, that's so awesome!"

Luis shook his head in wonder.

"I can't believe you're best friends with Spider-Man, man! That's so dope, brah!"

He paused for a split second before bursting into speech again.

"Well, since I, like, drove the van which technically has a chair, I think that makes a guy in a chair too, man!"

A moment passed as the two Soul Stoned sidekicks mulled the validity of this logic.

Then, nearly as one, they nodded their heads in mutual validation and high-fived.

"Guys in the chairs!"

* * *

The guy looked, like, lumpy or something.

Like he was made of rocks or something.

Like that dude in the NeverEnding Story.

"Hey, man, I heard you guys laughing and I followed the sound. Have you seen a little guy named Meep wandering around here? I can't seem to find him."

Luis and Ned glanced at each other questioningly for a second and then shook their heads at this new development.

"No, man," Luis replied. "What's he look like?"

The rocky-looking guy shrugged and gestured.

"Oh, I'd say about yay-big. Kinda wormy-insectile-ly. Wicked sharp blades on the ends of his hands."

Luis veritably exploded.

"No way, homie! That is so cool!"

* * *

**A bit of childish fun, I suppose, but I have feeling we're going to need it by the end of Endgame.**

**Honestly, I have no idea what Luis' last name is. I tried to look it up and couldn't find it.**

**So I chose the last name of one of my favorite Hispanic students to honor him because they are the best kids on the planet and I adore them.**

**Anywho, that's my confession.**

**Now you tell me if you liked the story itself or not.**

**Everybody appreciates feedback. Leave a review if you like.**


End file.
